Trays for snacks and appetizer-type foods are generally known. Such trays provide a place to display these foods for presentation and for eating. They also generally make it easier to transport these foods. Unfortunately, many trays do not have sealing lids that enable transport from one location to another, e.g., from a restaurant to a home. Therefore, when foods that are traditionally presented on a tray are transported from one location to another, a container other than the tray is generally used for transport.
Another problem that exists, particularly for foods such as chicken wings that create their own waste, is finding a place to put the waste prior to its being thrown away. In most cases, a trash receptacle is not located within easy reach of a table or other dining area, typically because it is unsanitary or unsightly. As such, a diner is faced with the problem of having a place to put the waste while the food creating the waste is being eaten. Generally, such waste is unappetizing and an eater would prefer to have the waste out of sight while continuing to eat. Presently available trays do not provide this capability.